villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abel (The Walking Dead)
'Abel '''is a villain who appears in ''Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. He is the secondary antagonist of the first half of the game, and the responsible of the events of the second half of the game. He is voiced by Alex Fernandez, who also voiced Carlito Keyes. Biography Background At one point after the outbreak, he joins a group of raiders led by Lilly, and becomes her right-hand man. At some point, Marlon gave both of Tennessee's sisters, Minerva and Sophie, to him and his group of raiders so they would leave the boarding school alone. The twins were taken to be trained as soldiers in Delta's army, in their war against another community. Nonetheless, later on, Abel would trigger and loot the boarding school's traps, leaving some of his hand rolled cigarettes behind on the scene. It is later revealed that if brought up by Clementine, he will confirm that it was him who set off the traps. Encounter with Clementine and AJ As AJ and Clementine are taking food from the train station, he appears before them and holds them at gunpoint. He tells them that he just wants food and picks up one of their duffel bags. Clementine can choose to either tell AJ to shoot him, attack him herself, or tell AJ to put the gun down. If Clementine tells AJ to shoot him, Abel will retaliate and shoot both AJ and Clementine in the head, killing them, which results in a game over. If Clementine attacks Abel herself, she pushes him towards an open window in which two zombies grab at him and pull him out. Two gunshots are heard, presumably meaning that he may have survived. If Clementine tells AJ to put the gun down, AJ will put the gun down and Abel will steal the food and take off after Violet enters. Second Encounter Shortly after Clementine and AJ were kicked out of the boarding school, they come across Abel in the woods along with Lilly. If Clementine attacked Abel in the previous episode, it is shown that his arm has been amputated because he was bitten. Interrogation and Death After his interrogation, Abel is close to death. Afterwards, he is either put down by Clementine, or left to reanimate. His corpse/zombified body is later tied to a tree in front of the school to act as a warning to others. Trivia *His left eye is brown, while his right eye is blue. This is known as complete heterochromia. *Abel is the sixth known smoker in the game, the first being Pete, second being Walter, third being Tavia, fourth being Bonnie and the fifth being Berto. *Abel makes his cigarettes out of torn bible pages. It isn't known if this is a personal choice or out of necessity. *Abel has a high resistance to pain, much like Carver. *Abel will have his left arm amputated if he was pushed out of the window. *Abel is the first adult to appear in The Walking Dead: Final Season during the first episode. *In his final episode during his interrogation before being wakened up by Clementine in varied ways, he says he was dreaming about a girl he used to know from the pre-apocalypse who had him "tied up" but not like a prisoner. Navigation Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Imprisoned Category:Right-Hand Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Image Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Minion Category:Dimwits Category:Criminals Category:Comic Relief Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Extremists Category:Suicidal Category:Barbarian Category:Obsessed